1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axial fan apparatus that blows air in an axial-flow direction, a housing that is used for the axial fan apparatus, and an electronic apparatus that is mounted with the axial fan apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, fans are used to cool down heat generators in most electronic apparatuses such as PCs. Herein, it is necessary to increase flow rate of the fans and to reduce noise generated by the operating fans.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-003900 (paragraphs 0016 and 0017, FIG. 1; hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an axial-flow fan including a housing (5) surrounding a fan rotor (1). Lateral slits (14) are formed to the housing (5). A width of the slits (14) is set such that laminar flows of air are generated. Patent Document 1 describes that, with this structure, generation of turbulent flows and noise are suppressed.